


Heart Racing

by mangamyriad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Lukanette Exchange, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamyriad/pseuds/mangamyriad
Summary: Dedicated to MiniNoire! Happy Valentine's Day!Original Prompt: Biker Marinette and Lovestruck Luka - Something like Luka being your random guitarist who is head over heels in love with some mysterious bikerIvan convinces Luka to get Ladybug's autograph at the latest Grand Prix (Motorcycling Competition). Little does Luka know that the person he's been looking for is closer than he thinks.
Relationships: Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49
Collections: 2021 Exchange





	Heart Racing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/gifts).



On your mark... 

She spots him in the front row, sending a quick wink before flipping down her visor. This was it. 

Get set...

Bright pink fingerless gloves grip the handlebars, revving the engine. She takes in a deep breath. 

GO! 

***

He can feel his heart beating faster than the motorcycles speeding down the track; eyes glued to the rider in first place. It’s as if the stadium has a pulse of its own, thrumming like the reverberations of his electric strings. The first few notes of a song begin to play in his head–

“LET’S GO LADYBUG! WOOO LET’S GOOO!” The redhead next to him is screaming at the top of their lungs, waving a banner wildly. Noticing Luka’s glance, they grab a flag from their fanny pack, tossing it in his direction.

Luka catches it and smiles to himself. Why the hell not? 

“WOO! GO LADYBUG!”

***************************************************************************************************

LC: For the last time Ivan -NO. Now let me down!

The drummer of Kitty Section has resorted to drastic measures, lifting his best friend and the godfather of his two darling children in midair. 

IB: Come on! The gig’s been cancelled anyway. There’s no way you’re busy.

Ivan Bruel is very desperate. He had secretly bought tickets to the Grand Prix for their anniversary, but alas, Mylene had in turn, surprised him with tickets to see The Zombie Skull Crushers.

LC: I happen to have plans outside of Kitty Section, thank you very much. 

Luka Couffaine does not in fact have any plans.

IB: Oh yea? What are you doing? 

Whether it is out of shock or genuine interest, Ivan decides it is best to have this conversation eye to eye. He reluctantly places Luka back onto his feet.

LC: I -I have a date. 

He does not have a date. He can’t even remember the last time he’s ever been on one. Not that he doesn’t want to -but life as an artist is never easy.

IB: You? A date? Really?

Ivan narrows his eyes, arms crossed.

LC: Yes. A date. With... 

Kagami? If he texts Gami in advance, she can provide an alibi, but she’d also roast the hell out of him. 

LC: With... 

Chloe? She would rather die than hang out with him in public. And they were only kind of sort of friends. Actually, scratch that -she definitely treated him like a therapist. 

LC: With... you don’t know them.

IB: Then bring your date! 

Well first he’d have to find one.

LC: To a race?

IB: Think of how badass you’d look. 

LC: I’m a guitarist. That’s already badass. 

Contrary to his punk-rock appearance, badass is not a word typically associated with Luka Couffaine. People often use it to describe his model twin sister, Juleka, but they’re twins so by transitive property Luka figures badass now applies to him too.

IB: Sure, it is. Look, I just need an autograph. It’d make the perfect present for the kids. 

Ivan gives his best puppy dog face - except the puppy is a bulldog and the bulldog is the size of a gorilla.

IB: It would mean the world to them.

Curses. Luka has such a soft spot for those runts.

LC: And how am I supposed to get this autograph? 

IB: Ladybug usually hangs around before and after the race. She’s easy to spot, there’s always a crowd.

LC: What kind of name is Ladybug?

For something supposedly as badass as racing, Luka figures they would use cooler names -like Sass or Viperion.

IB: It’s a persona, all the Miraculous Racers have them. 

LC: Either way, fighting through a crowd of rabid fans? No thank you. 

He scoffs and grabs his guitar case before making toward the door before Ivan lets out a dramatic sigh. 

IB: I’ll cover your shift at the Liberty. For a week.

His hand stills on the doorknob. A week of not bussing tables for his mom means he can take up more open mic slots. This is a very tempting offer. Ah, hell. It’s not like he has any plans anyway.

LC:...make it two. 

IB: Deal! I owe you one. 

LC: I am so going to regret this. 

***************************************************************************************************

LC: Hi excuse me, can you help—

Staff: What are you just standing around here for? Take this to Steve. Make it quick.

LC: Wait I’m not— ugh. Maybe I should’ve worn something else. 

He’s lost. Hopelessly. But in his defense, Ivan gave little to no direction on how to find this ‘Ladybug’. Heck, he doesn’t even know what she looks like. It doesn’t help that he’s constantly mistaken as staff. Who even is Steve?

LC: Ah fu—

Luka nearly knocks over a poor girl but grabs hold of her waist just in time. Peering up from under her hood, she looks at him curiously.

He should probably apologize. And let go. Yes, he should definitely let go of this complete stranger’s waist. And say something. Anything. Jesus Luka, it’s not the first time you’ve seen a pretty girl in your life. But god is she pretty. 

LC: So pretty. 

MDC: What?

LC: I mean sorry. So sorry.

MDC: Do you mind letting go?

LC: Yes, right, of course. 

A small smile creeps onto her face as she watches him turn beet red. 

MDC: Are you staff? 

LC: What? 

She walks over to the fallen wrench before placing it into his hand. 

MDC: I know everyone on staff, but you don’t look familiar. 

She gets on her tippy toes and leans in for a better look.

MDC: And I would definitely remember a face like yours.

He backs up, coughing awkwardly into his hand.

LC: That’s because I’m not staff. 

MDC: Then what are you doing here? This is a staff only area. 

LC: Is it? Shoot, sorry. I got lost on my way in.

MDC: Where were you trying to go?

LC: Oh uh... have you heard of Ladybug?

She blinks. Blinks again. Then she opens her mouth as if to say something and decides instead that this could be fun. 

Luka takes her silence as a no. Maybe she isn’t as well-known as Ivan made her out to be, but still – a promise is a promise and since he’s already come so far he might as well.

LC: I’m a HUGE fan of her and I was hoping to get an autograph. You wouldn’t happen to know where to find her would you?

A huge fan, huh? A huge fan who doesn’t even know their idol’s face. This is getting more and more interesting. She looks him up and down. Pretty lanky. Even if he is suspicious, she could take him. Plus, he’s cute. Very cute.

MDC: Actually, I do. Luckily for you, I can bring you right to her!

LC: Wait really? 

She flashes a Cheshire-like smile.

MDC: Do I look like someone who would lie to you?

***************************************************************************************************

MDC: So, L-l-l-Luka, why Ladybug?

Luka, in his starstruck blunder, had stuttered when the pretty girl (who he later learned was called Marinette), asked for his name. She apparently was never going to let that go. 

He pauses for a moment. In truth, he does know quite a bit about Ladybug. The twins would often talk his ear off about how she was kicked out of her house at a young age but held onto her dream of following her grandmother’s footsteps. And while no one doubted her individual talent, it was her ability to train and lead a ragtag team of racers to victory that won over the public. 

Instead of letting the fame get to her head, Ladybug spearheaded fundraising for homeless children. She calls herself one of the “lucky few” and acknowledges that plenty of people out there are still left vulnerable to the evils of the world. “So, it’s my duty to protect them.” 

LC: She’s kind of like... a superhero.

Marinette knows her fans often compare her to Wonder Woman, but really, she always felt like they were giving her far more credit than she deserved. She’s about to tell him this when Luka continues.

LC: She’s ...unbelievably brave and composed, clear like a music note... she fights for what she believes in and doesn’t let anything stop her. And I think... that’s extraordinary. 

She’s speechless. Pleasantly surprised but surprised all the same. Here she was, ready to make fun of him for being a fake fan and yet here he is proving her wrong. 

MDC: Sounds like you have a crush or something. 

His face is back to beet red. He really does blush easily, huh. 

LC: Just a fan. 

***************************************************************************************************

AA: Bugaboo! I’ve been looking all over for you! They’re having a problem with Rena’s bike.

Marinette curses under her breath. Alya’s bike was just upgraded, she saw to it herself. What could possibly have gone wrong. 

LC: It’s okay, you can go. I think I got the gist of the area, won’t be getting lost anymore. 

Even though he really doesn’t want to see her go, he can sense the dark cloud of frustration looming over her. 

MDC: Give me your phone.

Without missing a beat, Luka places it into her hand. 

MDC: I’ll text you after the race. I owe you an autograph. 

Before he can reply, she’s already rushing off to wherever this ‘Rena’ is. He wonders if that means she’ll be getting the signature for him or if he’ll get to meet Ladybug in person. Either way, he feels his heart fluttering as he looks down at his phone. 

***************************************************************************************************

Announcer #1: And in the lead we have Hawkmoth, winner of last year’s Grand Prix but following very close behind is none other than the latest rookie that’s been taking the world by storm – 

Announcer #2: LADYBUG. That’s right folks, the one, the only, the lady luck of the legends – 

Announcer #1: Is rounding the last bend! Will she steal the win from the reigning champ himself?

Announcer #2: And she’s gaining! She’s closing the gap! Hold onto your seats – 

Announcer #1: She has taken the lead! 

Announcer #2: There we have it! CONGRATULATIONS TO THIS YEAR’S WINNER – TEAM MIRACULOUS’ LADYBUG.  
LADYBUG! LADYBUG! LADYBUG! LADYBUG! LADYBUG! LADYBUG! LADYBUG! LADYBUG! 

Luka can feel the rush of adrenaline. This level of energy, the crowd, the cheers, it’s as if he’s transported back to his first Jagged Stone concert all over again. Surrounded by fans and explosions of confetti, his world stills because standing atop the tri-level podium is Ladybug herself. 

And in that moment, she’s all he sees. She takes off the helmet and flips her hair, sweat glistening under the spotlight. 

Wait a minute...

She whispers to a staff member who hands her something.

Oh my god...

His phone buzzes. 

MDC: So, about that autograph :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did the prompt justice! It was exactly the type of fic I've been dying to write. Originally I was going to make a biker gang fic, but then it got dark pretty fast - so I opted for some Vday fluff instead!


End file.
